


Abe is Not Angry (But He is Jealous)

by orphan_account



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mihashi is just adorable, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Tajima is an adorable little shit, What else is new?, and Abe's stuck in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abe had clenched and unclenched his fists for the past five minutes now. He had come over Mihashi's house for a study session with Tajima but the latter had left early. Abe hadn't really paid attention to why he left, just heard the tail end of his conversation with Mihashi. Something about "I'm definitely gonna make sure I jerk off tonight so I can get a good night's rest!". Whatever. It wasn't his business but Tajima always felt the need to over share anyway.Tajima leaving though left Abe with a dilemma. He was now alone, with Mihashi, at Mihashi's house. With no one around to distract him from his one burning question. He clenched his hands once again before uncharacteristically blurting out the one thing that had been bothering him for months:"Why did Yuu know you were circumsised and the size before everyone saw it at the pool!?"





	Abe is Not Angry (But He is Jealous)

**Author's Note:**

> *Casually strolls into the fandom after its been dead for 2,000 years* "Hello there, I'm new here. Where's the snack table?"

Abe had clenched and unclenched his fists for the past five minutes now. He had come over Mihashi's house for a study session with Tajima but the latter had left early. Abe hadn't really paid attention to why he left, just heard the tail end of his conversation with Mihashi. Something about "I'm definitely gonna make sure I jerk off tonight so I can get a good night's rest!". Whatever. It wasn't his business but Tajima always felt the need to over share anyway.

Tajima leaving though left Abe with a dilemma. He was now alone, with Mihashi, at Mihashi's house. With no one around to distract him from his one burning question. He clenched his hands once again before uncharacteristically blurting out the one thing that had been bothering him for months:

"Why did Yuu know you were circumsised and the size before everyone saw it at the pool!?"

Mihashi jumped. _Shit._ Abe thought to himself. _I wasn't trying to yell, I just blurted that out without thinking. I have to let him know I'm not mad at him._

He cleared his throat and tried again in a softer tone. "I'm not mad, I'm just curious is all. For example when did Yuu, actually, _how_ did Yuu see...it..." Abe finished lamely while plucking at a stray thread in Mihashi's living room carpet.

"I-in the- at his- while we were- mm..."

Abe took a deep breath. While he and Mihashi were beginning to communicate fairly well about baseball, Mihashi still became nervous with sudden conversations or questions directly aimed at him. "While you two were doing what exactly?" Abe could hear the tearsness in his own voice, not due to anger but jealousy. Pure jealousy of whatever activity Mihashi had engaged with Tajima that lead to him seeing Mihashi naked. Or at the very least just his genetalia. 

"B-bathing!"

Abe blinked. "Bathing? Like lathering with soap, rinsing with water kind of bathing?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nothing else?"

Mihashi cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Nothing...less than innocent?"

"Inno-? What do you mean Ab-" Mihashi noticed Abe's side glance and corrected himself, "Ta-Takaya?"

"I mean, he didn't _touch_ you, right?" _Gaaaaahhh! What's is wrong with you!!??? Get a grip, Takaya! It shouldn't concern you what Ren does with Yuu when they're at his house!_

"Touching? Oh! Mm! We touch!"

Abe could feel his a vein in his forehead pop. _How dare Tajima touch my precious Ren like that!_ Abe froze on his own thought. _Wait no, that's not what I meant! I just meant that if it was mutual I'd be completely fine with it but this is Ren we're talking about. The same Ren that wants to please everyone and will just go with the flow- argh! But he does have a backbone! He would tell Yuu to stop if he didn't want it, right?_

"Well as long as it's consensual."

"Con-sen-sual?"

"Oh, it means that you both agree to it."

"Oh." Mihashi scratched his head in thought. "I don't always agree though."

Abe felt white hot fury towards the short baseman. _He forced himself on Ren!?_ Abe's knuckles were white with how hard he clenched his hands.

"Mm. I said it was fine- I could do it myself but- he did it anyway."

Abe felt tears form in his eyes. His sweet, precious Ren being attacked by that animal! First he was going to steal Abe's spot as catcher and then he was going to steal Ren himself, too? Abe would kill him the next he saw him! Abe blinked to bring himself back to reality when he realized Ren was still talking. _He never talks this much. Poor Ren, he must really want to get this off his chest if he keeps talking this much. All I can do for now at least is be his moral support._

"So then I did it for him."

_Being coerced into such a thing. I'll strangle Tajima next time I see him._

"Yuu wasn't very good at it though. He left some on me."

Abe bit his lip as he cradled his head in his hands. He was five seconds from bursting into tears. His adorable Ren enduring such trauma, it was like Mihoshi all over again.

"I got mad- and told him to rinse it off."

_Good for you Ren!_

"But it was nice. It was strawberry scented."

Abe lifted his head in confusion. _Wait. Is Tajima's cum strawberry scented???_ "Huh? What was strawberry scented?"

Mihashi blinked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The soap."

"The...soap?"

"Mm. The soap. When we bathe."

"But you said you touched each other..."

Mihashi nodded vigorously. "He washes my back. I told him- I could do it myself- but he insisted that's what big brothers are for. So I washed his back, too." Mihashi furrowed his brow. "But I hate it- he always leaves soap. I have to rinse off twice." Mihashi pouted before his eyes widened. "I-I'm not complaining though! I like bathing together!" Mihashi gave a blinding smile. "Yuu uses the foam to make a beard- and says he's Santa!"

Abe deflated and gained 50 years on his life span all at once. "You-"

"Hmm?"

Abe leaped from his spot on the carpet to grind his knuckles against Mihashi's temples. "Say something sooner before people jump to weird conclusions!"

"S-sorry!"

Abe sighed. "No, I'm the one at fault. I jumped to conclusions. Sorry." _That's right, Yuu is like Ren's older brother. He'd never hurt him. In fact he'd be the one murdering anyone that hurt Ren. Why'd I jump to such a crazy conclusion?_

"Ab-Takaya, I don't understand."

Abe flushed red. "I thought you were talking about something else."

"Something else?"

"Yeah. Um, s-sex."

It was Mihashi's turn to blush. "Oh! No! Never! Um, Yuu is like- Yuu's my- brother, older brother and-"

"I know. I guess I was just-" Abe stopped as he realized just exactly what he was. "Jealous. I was jealous. I let my thoughts run wild because I was jealous that Yuu and you might have a deeper relationship."

"T-Takaya doesn't have to be jealous!"

"Yeah, I know."

Mihashi shook his head. He wasn't done talking. "Takaya doesn't have to be jealous because I'd never- no one, um, Takaya is the only one!"

Abe's breath caught in his throat. _Are we on the same page? Oh please any deity from above let us be on the same page._ "Only one?"

"I-if I were- to do _that_ , Takaya- would be the only one I'd..." Mihashi cut himself off as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Abe gulped. "Ren. Are you saying that if you were to have sex you'd want it to be with," Abe choked, " _me_?"

Mihashi nodded vigorously. Abe covered his mouth as he felt almost all the blood in his body rush to his face. The rest traveled much further south. Mihashi shyly peeked up at Abe.

"C-can I take that to mean you like me? _Like_ like me?" Abe almost whispered. Well, as much as Takaya Abe could whisper.

Mihashi blushed a deeper red but nodded again. Abe felt himself leaning in.

"So if I were the one to touch you, you'd be okay with it? You'd actually _want_ me to?"

"Y-yeah..."

Abe could feel Mihashi's breathy whisper against his face. Both of their eyes slipped shut. Which in hindsight was a terrible idea since their foreheads bashed together with a loud clack.

"Shit!"

"Oww."

They both sat back grasping their foreheads.

"Ren! You alright!?" Abe gently grasped Mihashi's wrist and pulled his hand away to inspect the damage. There was a sizable red mark but otherwise he looked fine.

"Sorry, Takaya!"

"No that was my fault again. I rushed in without knowing what I was doing."

Abe noticed the disappointed look on Mihashi's face.

"But, if you're still willing, we could try again?"

Mihashi lit up in excitement. "Mm!"

Abe leaned in again making sure to go slower and keep his eyes open this time even as Mihashi's slipped shut. As their lips pressed together Abe felt a rush of affection and love go through his system. There wasn't any fireworks or some great epiphany, just a warmth blooming in his chest. A warmth that was felt by Mihashi as well. Abe pulled away. He was put into a daze by Mihashi's glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. Just as he leaned in for another kiss the doorbell rang. Mihashi jumped up to answer it.

Tajima waltzed into the living room. "Hey! Sorry to ruin you and Ren's sexy times but I forgot my book bag!" Mihashi's receding blush came back at full force. Tajima grabbed Abe's shirt collar and gave an intimidating smile. "By the way, as his big brother, if you hurt Ren in anyway I'll break your dick." Tajima grabbed his bag and slung it over his arm. As he headed out the door he called back over his shoulder, "Don't forget to use a condom!"

Abe grit his teeth. He really was going to kill Tajima.


End file.
